The Polar Bear King
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Based off my favorite childhood movie. King Endymion has been cursed by the witch Beryl to be a polar bear for seven years. He makes a journey to find someone to love him and break the spell. Can Princess Serenity do this and live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

The Curse

Once upon a time, many years ago a magical adventure brought the Silver Kingdom of the Moon and the Golden Kingdom of Elysion together. It is a tale of love, romance, magic, bravery, and sacrifice. It's a tale that shows the true meaning of inner beauty and looking beyond ones appearances.

Our tale begins during a peaceful and magical era long-forgotten in time. The era was known to each and every one as the Silver Millennium. It was a time of great thriving tranquility and love. The inhabitants whom lived in this great era knew nothing of the ways of warfare, hatred or any sinful actions for that matter. Only love, peace, and beauty were known.

At the time of this of this delightful eon were two beautiful and shining kingdoms. Each was in its own way magical, beautiful and loving. There was the Silver Kingdom of the Moon, ruled by the wise, attractive, and benevolent Queen Serenity. And on Earth was the Golden Kingdom of Elysion ruled by the loving King Adam.

Despite the fact, that both sovereignties were nonviolent as well as ruled by affectionate monarchs, they didn't interact too frequently. Each empire had its own secrets and what's more they're exceptionally diverse.

The Golden Kingdom of Elysion was a place of great beauty and nature, whereas the kingdom of the Moon did have great alabaster buildings, in addition to, enthralling water manipulation. It however greatly lacked when it came to nature. There were not any flowers or trees or any kinds of greens, nor were there any winds and bird songs. An extremely small amount of flora and fauna dwelled upon the Moon. So while they did have great architecture, it was rather pale in comparison to the natural splendor found so richly on the Earth's kingdom.

While very few traveled to the Moon, they did have a small number of visitors. More often than not, it was traveling merchants and traders whom brought goods, news and other treats from the Earth.

Our story begins on one such a visit when the traders came to the Moon. It was a day like any other. The Northern Lights and shooting stars lit the way, as their horse and carriage glided along the moonbeam bridge, the only way to connect the Earth and Moon. Awaiting them most eagerly was the young princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity.

The beautiful vixen was once again gazing her radiant azure eyes longingly at the sapphire planet. She spent countless hours of her day just gazing at the Earth. Dreaming of one day perhaps visiting the mysterious and enchanting world, which she had heard of so much. She long to walk on the fresh spring grass, smelling a red rose, and feeling the wind blowing her golden hair. Ever since she was a little girl she lapped up the stories of the Earth and all it wonders. Thus as soon as she saw the beautiful snow-white stallion trotting along the enchanted bridge she flew down the alabaster stone steps to greet them.

She flew down the stairs so fast that she tripped over a black cat and toppled down the remaining steps. She rubbed her sore head and heard the cat hiss. The red eyed cat glared at her with anger.

"Princess Serenity! You must be more careful! You could've broken your neck! And you should be more aware of your surroundings! You could've done harm to _me_!" retorted the frisky feline as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The Princess bowed her head and said, "I'm most regretful for tripping over you, Luna. I shall be more careful in the future. But I must make haste! The traders are here! And I only hope that they brought a picture of roses with them!" and without further ado she sprinted out the door nearly knocking a golden and pink vase off the mantelpiece. It was only Luna's quick reflex that stopped the vase from smashing to pieces.

As she shook her head she couldn't help but smile. Princess Serenity maybe a bit of klutz but she was a true friend. Furthermore she would one day be a magnificent and attractive sovereign. So she should take pleasure in her gratifying visits from the Earth traders.

Right now the traders were in the great hall unloading their bundles. A few of the servant girls eyed the dresses and trinkets enviously. One of the merchants was busy showing off what he called a tinder box to the queen. A delightful Queen watch as the amber flame burned brightly out of the small stick.

"Truly marvelous! What clever people the folks of Earth are! It mustn't be easy to create such wonderful devices!" she giggled as the tiny flame danced about. She was still entranced by the flame that she didn't hear her daughter come in. It wasn't till the Princess tripped over a pearl necklace that had fallen off the holly table that she looked away from the flame.

"Dear, Daughter! Are you okay?!" she asked franticly as she helped the Princess off the floor.

Princess Serenity smiled embarrassedly and a touch of pink glisten on her fair cheeks. She merely laughed at her klutziness. "I'm alright, Mother. So what have you brought us today, noble merchants?" she asked as she dusted off her flowing white gown.

"We've brought only the finest wears from Elysion. The craftsmen are getting prepared for the cherry blossom festival back on Earth. As a result they're working overtime. As you can see for yourself, your Majesty, their hard work is very obvious. Just look at these necklaces and other trinkets," said the merchant as he displayed the precious treasures to the young princess. She loved them all dearly, she even loved the golden charm bracelet that they showed her, and still it wasn't the garments or jewelry she craved. She began to franticly browse through the table desperately trying to unearth what she wanted.

"Daughter? Why are you making such a mess? I know you love the Earth folk's collections. Still remember your manners," Queen Serenity scolded her daughter.

"What is it you want, dear child? Perhaps we could find it for you," the Merchant said kindly as he gently eased her away from the table.

"Do you've a picture of flowers? If so do you have one of roses?"

"Yes, we do in fact," he said as he opened an ash and gold box and removed something in a golden oriented framework. "Here you are, my dear."

Princess Serenity smile grew immensely at the sight of the beautiful flowers of love. She saw them mixed with cherry blossom and nearby was a beautiful turquoise lake with swans.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed as she hugged the merchant. She then skipped out of the room and to her bedroom. Her room was the grandest room in the whole place. It was even grander then the ballroom that was underneath it. She fell onto her large bed and kissed the picture.

"Oh, how I wish I was here in this picture," she sighed as she gazed longingly at the picture and hugged it close to her heart. "Dear Mother, dear Moon, I love you all so very dearly. But I yearn for something more. I desire to see the colors of spring, and hear the laughter of summer, to feel the winds of autumn, and dance within the enchanted snow of winter. And most of all, I long to have someone to share my deepest thoughts, and who shares my dreams. I know you're out there somewhere. I'll do anything to find you!" she said as a silver tear fell upon the red roses.

Unknown to the Princess at the time, was the fact the man she sought was in fact real as the picture she treasured so. As she dreamed of him walking through the magical garden he dreamed of her too. And hoped one day to take her to this beautiful place so they may live together forever. But unbeknownst to them was when they finally met it would be an encounter neither had expected.

Right now down on the Earth tragedy had struck the Golden Kingdom of Elysion. Their ruler for decades had departed this life. As the Kingdom mourned the lost of their monarch, Prince Endymion raced home to soothe his grieving mother Queen Gaia and claim his birthright. But even as a new king was crown the joy it brought was temper by an unseen danger.

For the Golden Kingdom there was a danger that had been held at bay for years by the previous King Adam. Long ago a noblewoman named Beryl had been banished for trying to usurp the throne. She had sold her soul and had become an evil witch. She longed for both the throne and Endymion. But it was only thanks to King Adam's golden crystal that she had been held at bay for so long. Now that he had died and Endymion was to take the throne she felt her chance had come to take what she saw was rightful hers. She had always felt that being a noblewoman she should wed the prince. She was certainly the highest ranking person and being of noble birth it only seemed natural. But Endymion wouldn't have her. Still she long to try.

After the coronation the handsome prince now king crept to a side chamber to be with his mother. He found her sitting on the windowsill. She was holding a rose in one hand and stroking a white dove in the other. He smiled at the tender sight. Before he could speak though she turned her shimmering blue eyes at her son. "Dear Endymion, come here. I want to show you something," she cooed gently to him.

"Are you alright, Mother?" he asked as he sat down and cradle her in his hand.

"See that tree? The one in the heart of the garden?" she pointed out to the tallest and most wonderful tree in the garden. He nodded and she sighed. "I met your father under that tree. I was only five years old. I had been playing hide and seek with my friends and then I spotted a dove at the base of the tree. I came out to comfort it and saw it had a broken wing. I tired to help it and then your father came out with a single rose, and saw me. He was planning on planting roses around the cherry tree and saw me crying. He then took me inside and we together healed the dove. And ever since that day Rose as we named the dove came back every summer and sang to us for saving her life. And as you can see her children carry on the tradition for kindness and song. So you must be as kind and gentle to your people as the dove is to her child."

"I promise, Mother, I will be a good ruler. Like my father before me and his father before him. I do miss him but I know his spirit is with me. And if I needed him I just need to look into my heart."

Queen Gaia smiled warmly at her son. She then reached into her pocket of her gown and took out a golden star locket. Her son stared at the musical box in awe as she opened it and its enchanting melody began to play. "Your father gave me this locket the same day we met under that tree. He said it will only play for those who are meant to be. Forever in love and bliss is the song of the stars. It's yours now to give to the one you take for your bride. Remember it will only open and play if you give it to your true love and will binded her to you forever."

"Thank you, Mother. I shall find her one day and together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Golden Kingdom," Endymion said as he took the star locket from his mother.

All of a sudden a loud clap of thunder rang out. It was a clear forget me not blue out. So it could only mean that the witch Beryl was here. And in a cloud of purple smoke she emerged.

"Hello, Endymion! It's so nice to see you again! You are the King of the Earth now! _My King._ Your father magic has been spent, and now you and I can be one now and forever. So let us rule together and we shall conquer this world and the Moon. Then we can be the rulers of the entire universe!" she spoke most passionately. She then began to stroke Endymion seductively and kissed his forehead but he simply pushed her away.

"I will never be yours, Beryl. I don't want to conquer anyone or anything. My good is of love and you, the ugliest woman ever shall never be my bride!" he declared loudly.

"You refuse me?"

"Yes, I shall never be yours, Beryl. Do what you want but you'll never take my hand or my land."

Beryl narrowed her crimson eyes and a cold breeze filled the chamber. "If you shall not be mine, I shall make sure you'll never be another's either! I'll turn you into a beast for the next seven years! No-one shall be your bride. Who could love such an animal? Only at midnight will you be human. But you mustn't be seen as a man, because if you are, then _you_ shall be mine!" and with that a clap of thunder and a brilliant flash of light she was gone. And where King Endymion had been sitting was now a great white bear!


	2. Journey to the Moon Kingdom

Journey to the Moon Kingdom

Not a soul can exist devoid of love, in particular a sovereign under a wicked curse. So with a heavy heart and many tears, King Endymion left the Golden Kingdom of Elysion, in what scores of inhabitants believed to be a futile quest. For many feared the wicked witch Beryl right. For whom could possibility feel affection for a polar bear? Still with a faint glimmer of hope burning brightly in Endymion's heart he began his quest.

Endymion's travels took him to the remote reaches of the Earth, and yet after many months of travel, he still couldn't locate a human whom could love him. Many of the women he pursed fled at the sight of him. A number of people even tried to hunt him for sport. He was alone and abandon and it filled his heart with great sadness. Even when he looked at his reflection he couldn't see himself anymore. He was just a monster and it would seem he'd be destined to be one for all eternity.

Then during the twilight of the equinox he discovered the Harmony Bridge. The link that was fashioned from sunbeams and moonlight magically intertwined leading the way to the Moon Kingdom. He glanced at the silver moon in wonder. Could he possibly find love on the Moon, when he had failed to find it on the Earth? Could a Lunarina truly be the one he was meant to be with?

Seeing as he had nothing to lose he began the journey up the magical bridge. It was a lonesome journey and he was extremely exhausted. Still he found the strength to endure and continued on the difficult quest.

Right now Princess Serenity was lacing up her skates. Despite she was a klutz she one way or another was a graceful goddess on the ice. It was one of the few joys she felt on her home on the Moon. She waved good-bye to her mother and glided onto the silver ice.

As the Princess glided on the enchanted frozen lake she didn't know she was being watched. For King Endymion had at last reached the Moon. His shimmering blue eyes gazed at the foreign landscape in wonder and amazement. It was so different from his land and yet it was still beautiful. He treaded nonchalantly on the alabaster footpaths that lead the way to the city. He had just reached the edge of the lake and collapsed from sheer exhaustion. As his blue eyes little by little gave way to the sleeping spell he saw a glimpse of something gold and white. His ocean blue eyes for a single moment became locked upon eyes as blue as the heavens. For a moment both saw one another and he lost consciousness.

The young Princess stopped skating at once. Her breath became still and her eyes locked upon the spot where she had seen a flash of blue. Curious as a kitten she slowly glided over to the spot she had seen the blue. And by doing so she left the sight of her people and mother. They could no-longer distinguish her. She realized as she glided silently that she had never journeyed to this region of her sovereignty. For this part was for ever and a day shadowy and barren. It was the edge of the Moon Kingdom. It was the one place that her mother had always warned her to stay away from, but she had to see where that blue had come from.

When she had reached the edge of the lake she let out a gasp of surprise. Lying on the rock-strewn and barren shore was a beautiful snow white bear. She had never seen such a creature before in her land. He looked weak and hungry, for he was incredibly emaciated and breathing unevenly. She kicked off her skates and dashed over to the poor animal.

"Oh, you poor baby!" she cooed tenderly to him as she stroked his soft fur. She kissed his forehead and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of fruit. "Here, eat this. You'll feel better," as she gently pried open his mouth and feed him a peach. But even with this bit of nourishment he was still too weak to eat it. So she helped him eat it.

After a few moments he gradually regained consciousness and she smiled warmly at him. Seeing him waking up she then tipped-toed over to the lake. She then took one of her skates and slammed it into the ice. She then gathered the water and poured it into his mouth.

"There, there. You'll be okay. I'll take care of you. Don't you worry," she assured him as she now began to tear up her beautiful gown up so she could tend to his wounds. He smiled weakly at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As their eyes met it became obvious to them this was a true rare case of love at first sight.

"Thank you, kind woman. I'm most grateful for your kindness. I've seen so little of it on my many travels. Thank you."

"I believe that there a lesson to be learned in all of us, and so we should be kind to those around us. I find unbearable to not show love and kindness for others. It's so inhuman not to care or look after another. For that is what humanity is, love, and if we lose that we are nothing but beast. And to be human you must care more about someone or something more then yourself. That is the true meaning of humanity is."

In the meantime the Princess and the King talked her mother Queen Serenity had become troubled by her daughter's absence. She couldn't see her precious treasure any longer on the ice.

"The Princess is missing! Take a party of men and find her at once!"

"Yes, my Queen! C'mon everyone! The Princess is missing! She could be in trouble! We must find her quickly!"

But Princess Serenity wasn't in any trouble. She had finished tending to Endymion's injuries and now was brushing his soft fur, and he was playing with her long golden hair. "So tell me, dear bear, why are you so far from home? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm not a polar bear," he confessed sadly through his tears. He raised his head and looked into her sky blue eyes. She brushed his tears away and he continued on. "I'm the King of the Golden Kingdom."

She dropped the brush at these words and felt her heart skip a beat. "You are the ruler of Elysion? The capital city of the Earth? But how? How did you come to be like this?"

"An evil witch named Beryl cursed me when I refused to marry her. I left home to find my one true love. But I've been so far fruitless in that quest," as he confessed the star locket fell off his neck and sprang open. The Moon Princess gently picked it up and the sweetest melody she had ever heard was playing.

"This is a most priceless treasure," she said as she admired the pretty locket. She had an affectionate look etched upon her delicate features. She sighed once and held the locket to her heart. It song became louder and her heart had begun to beat in sync with its melody. "Such a romantic song, I've often heard this melody in my dreams, the dreams of my one true love, the one who walks through the gardens of flowers."

"My mother gave me this locket. She said it only plays for those meant to be. I can only give it to the one I marry."

"It's you," she whispered as she hugged him and kissed his forehead. He then nuzzled close to her heart and they knew it. They knew they'd found their destined lover. As Serenity gazed into his ocean blue eyes she could see the tender and gentle heart within.

"Go home now. I'll return in three days for you. Then we can go together back home to Elysion."

"Alright, my love, I've waited this long for my dreams of love to come true. I can wait three more days. See you soon," she replied as she pocketed the locket. She then put her skates back on and glided back to the palace. She took one fleeting look back at her love as he disappeared back into the wilds of the moon. Soon she was back at home and she glided past her mother without noticing her frantic and scared expression. She just glided by her as if nothing was wrong.

Her mother followed back into the palace and confronted her. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been? What happened out there? Why is your gown torn and stained with blood? Where you attack or something? Tell me what happened, Serenity?"

The young princess didn't seem to notice her mother's qualms. She was gazing at her reflection with a dreamy expression etched on her face. Her attractive sapphire eyes were gazing longingly as if entranced in some happy daydream. However, her mother was still concerned about her daughter and her odd behavior.

"Serenity!"

At the sound of her mother's raised voice she snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, Mother! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Why are you looking at me that way? Is something wrong?"

"Of course there is something wrong! Look at you! Your beautiful gown is torn and blood, you're covered in filth, and we didn't know what happened to you. There was a full hour and a half you vanished! I sent people out looking for you! What happened to you?" she demanded to her daughter sternly.

Princess Serenity merely smiled at her mother. She giggled at herself and how messy she was. Her mother frowned upon her daughter's antics. "This isn't time for jokes, Daughter. What happened?!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Mother. I'm laughing at myself. You needn't be worried, Mother. I was on the far edge of the Moon. You see I encountered a beautiful white bear. But he's not really a bear at all; you see he's the King of Elysion. He was cursed by a witch. Nevertheless he's so benevolent as well as affectionate. Furthermore I love him."

"What are you talking about, Serenity? White bear? Spell? King?! You know we don't' believe in that kinda nonsense. You're the one under a spell! Can't you understand he only wants you for his next meal?"

"No, Mother, he doesn't want me for his next meal. For I gave him the first meal he's had in ages. He wants to marry me and take me to Earth. Don't you see, Mother? He loves me and I love him. Here's the proof that we are meant to be," showing her the golden star locket. Her mother stared at the locket and found the tune romantic and tender. She still looked worried.

"You see, Mother? He said his mother told him that it only plays for those meant to be. He's been alone so long and I've been so lonely here myself. Still we won't be alone anymore, now that we found each other. He promised he be back for me in three days."

Her mother held the locket in her hand and then slammed it shut. "No."

"No? What are you talking about?"

"No, as in no! You're not leaving with that beast! I won't let some deranged beast take my most precious treasure away from me! We'll chase it back to Earth where it belongs! LUNA!"

The black cat came dashing in. She bowed her head once, "Yes, Queen Serenity? What is it?"

"I want you and Artemus to take my daughter to her room and make sure she stays there! Afterwards I wish for you to inform each and every one of the guards to protect the palace. Tell them they need to be on the look out for a polar bear!"

The adorable kitty seemed a bit bemused by her queen's orders, but nevertheless she followed them. She took the reluctant princess to her bedroom and the locked the door behind her. Then she went and informed the guards of the Queen's orders.

Princess Serenity wouldn't be detrude from her heart's desire. She spent her next three days looking at her picture while listening to the locket. She even picked the lock to her balcony to gaze at the Earth. Finely the day came when the polar bear king would come to take her to Elysion.

Queen Serenity was out in the front of the palace. She looked determined to keep the bear from taking her daughter away. Princess Serenity looked on from her veranda. Her heart gave a jump when she saw the approaching ocean blue eyes from afar. "My love!"

"Steed fast, men! We can't let him get any closer!" Queen Serenity shouted loudly as she threw her arms up. But the great white bear continued its approach to the palace. He stopped in front of the castle and gazed confused at the Queen. She looked just like his love except her hair was sorta of lavender white. Still he approached her and said.

"Where is she? The girl with the cornflower hair? Where is my angel?"

"You're not getting to my daughter, Beast! Go back to which you came! Leave now!"

King Endymion looked up at the Queen and then roared. The Queen stared at him and the guards rushed forward at started to attack the bear. But he simply shrugged them off. He looked towards the balcony and could see the Princess.

"I shall return tomorrow. I will wait for as long as it takes to be with my beloved," and with that he left.

That night Princess Serenity went to see her mother. "Dear, Mother, please try to understand. You must let me go. I need to be with the one I love. I will always love you, and I will always love the Moon. But my heart belongs with the Earth. Please let me go."

"You believe you could leave the splendor and tranquility of the Moon? I know how you long to see the Earth, but how could you betray your home like this? There is a reason such relationships are forbidden. I know you better then you know yourself. I've who've loved you and cared for you for the last fourteen years. You truly think I don't know you better then you know yourself?"

"But, Mother, even you must realize one can never be truly happy if they cannot be with the ones that they love. And a parent can only provide their child two things, roots and wings. You've given me my roots, but now you must give me my wings. Please, Mother, you must let me go."

And with a heavy heart when the polar bear king came back the next day Princess Serenity with her mother's blessing left upon the great bear back and rode away from her home and to the mysterious world of the Earth.


	3. moonlight visits

Moonlight Visits

Princess Serenity fell asleep almost immediately on the soft back of King Endymion. As they made their descend from the Moon Kingdom, King Endymion stop for a moment to take in the scenery. He saw twin shooting stars intertwine as they fell to the Earth. He took this as a sign that he had made the right choice in his bride. Taking a moment to breath in the enchanted breeze he continued onward.

Serenity was happily dreaming about the Earth. She was running through a field carpeted with a zillion different kinds of flowers. She danced in the golden light of the invigorating golden sun. She fell to the ground and rolled around like a newborn puppy. She giggled as the wind tickled her cheek.

King Endymion smiled at his bride's amusement. They had finally reached Earth. As soon as he reached the velvet grass his bride woke up with a start. She was shaking from the cold wind.

"Are you all right, Serenity?" 

"I feel cold and my skin has little bumps all over. Is that normal?"

"You're just chilly. You're not use to the temperature of the Earth. We have a variety of weather. I know it's constantly the same on the Moon. But you'll be fine. A few goose bumps never hurt anyone. Come let us rest for the night."

Princess Serenity looked up and gasped. She was seeing the sunset for the first time. It looked like a painting with the vivid colors and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She tried to drink it all up as she took a deep breath, as if hoping to take it all into her soul. Her gaze then took in all that the colors glisten off. They're at the edge of a forest. She was in awe with all the trees and taking pleasure in hearing the first bird songs she ever had heard.

"Oh! It's more beautiful then I ever dreamed off! This is truly magnificent! Are we at Elysion yet?" she asked excitingly to which her groom chuckled.

"No, dear Serenity, we're not to my Kingdom yet. We still have a long journey ahead of us. It will take us about a week or so before we reach the Golden Kingdom. Right now we are at the Crystal Forest. As you can see some of the trees here are indeed made up of crystal. There is a place we can stay not to far from here. It's called Pegasus's Glen. There is a spot there we can stay for the night. We might even get lucky and see some of the creatures of the Crystal Forest. We may even catch a glimpse of Pegasus himself."

"I would love to see him. I heard stories about him from the merchants who came to the Moon. They say he's white as snow with eyes as orange as the setting sun. And he's the most beautiful creature in all of the Forest to behold. I also heard about other animals. I love to see more of your world."

You'll see more it in the daylight. Night is falling fast and it will be dark and cold soon. We need to build a fire and bunk down for the night. Come, Serenity, let us make camp."

By the time the twilight had set in completely they had reached the Glen. They found a small arch of crystals with soft spring grass under it. Serenity eagerly slipped off her shoes and wiggled her toes on the bright green grass. However, King Endymion gave her a stern look. She nodded and slipped her slippers back on. The pair swiftly gathered some firewood and with King Endymion's help they started a fire. Serenity was entranced by the glowing molten gold and amber flames. She was still a bit unpleasantly cold, but was enjoying the experiences nonetheless.

King Endymion could see that his bride was shivering so he left for a few moments and just as the moon rose into the sky he returned with a large piece of moss. "It's not much but it should keep you warm for the night. I would sleep with you, but I fear I might crush you by accident. So this will have to do."

But all of Serenity's attention was upon the silver crescent moon in the midnight blue sky above her. She was gazing at it intensely. She jumped when he nudged her. "Oh! Endymion! Don't scare me like that!"

"Is everything okay, Serenity? You seemed a bit preoccupied."

"Well, dear Endymion, I've spent so much time gazing at the Earth, now I'm for the first time seeing the Moon from afar. It's a truly unique and special moment. I wish I knew how Mother is. She was so sad to see me go. I only hope I did not break her heart too much," she replied sadly as a tear fell from her blue eyes.

Endymion brushed the tear away and nuzzled her tenderly. "I understand your pain, beloved. I miss my father, King Adam. He was a great man, just as your mother is a great woman. My heart is full of sorrow at times and I also worry about my mother too. I've not seen her since I left on my quest. I only hope that she is okay, and that Beryl hasn't done anything wicked to her."

The amber fire danced merrily as each told their own tale about their parents or their childhood. It was amusing to hear all these colorful tales and it brought them closer together. Serenity had just started her tale about how she broke her mother's favorite flower vase when Endymion suddenly yelped. She looked at him concerningly and asked franticly, "Are you all right, my beloved?"

"I'm really sorry, Serenity, but I must go for now. Sleep and I'll be back by morning," he replied hurriedly as he disappeared into the dark cloak of the night."

"ENDYMION!" she called out but he already had vanished. So she threw my wood on the fire and curled up and tried to sleep. She hoped that Endymion would be back. She didn't want anything to attack her.

Little did she know as she slept watching from the thicket was Endymion. He was a man once again. But he knew if she saw his face in the campfire light he'd belong to Beryl. So he hid from view in the shadows and hoped that come morning they could get back to his Kingdom as soon as possible. "Good night, my beloved."

Before dawn arrived Serenity was up. She didn't know why but she was glad. She watched as the sun ascended into the periwinkle skies. Smiling she walked over to a nearby pool of water and started to undress. She looked cautiously around to make sure no-one saw her naked. She then eased her way into the water and started to clean herself up. As she bathed she started to sing and soon all the creatures of the forest came to see who was singing so beautifully.

As she vocalized she realized she was no-longer alone. She quickly sunk into the water and peered into the bushes. Out of the bushes emerged scores of cute and adorable creatures. Her smile became elated by all the cute creatures. The whole menagerie of animals delighted her so much she forgot about being embarrassed. She swam over to them and began to fondle a few of them. "Oh! I've never seen such adorable creatures like you before! You are so much cuter then even Luna!" she giggled as she played with the many forest creatures.

Deer, horses, foxes, rabbits, all kinds of birds, and even butterflies and squirrels. She was so joyful to be with each and every one of the flora and fauna. She was having such a good time that she didn't even comprehend she was ravenous till her stomach growled. She had been playing with a red tail fox when she realized for the first time she was hungry.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized to the bemused canine. The other animals looked at her and disappeared. "No! Come back! Please! Oh!" she started to cry, but was surprised when the animals returned with food.

"Oh! Thank you! You are most kind!" as she eagerly ate the delicious fruit and fish. By this time Endymion had got done with his own bathing. He followed the sound of her laughter and smiled at her happiness.

"Serenity?" he called softly to her.

"Oh! Endymion! So nice to see you! I thought something terrible must've happened to make you run away last night. I was so scared without you there to protect me. What that you got in your mouth?" she asked as she removed something red from his mouth. She gasped; it was a rose, a _red rose._ The one flower she had dreamed of all her life of finding, the eternal symbol of true love. Her whole life she had waited and wanted this flower and now she never want to let it die. Her mother once told her something about roses. She said that a red rose blooming in winter snow was like true love. That the love was so strong that not even the winter's cold could kill it.

With silver tears dripping down her face she threw herself at Endymion. "OH, ENDYMION! THANK YOU!" she cried as she hugged and kissed him. All of the creatures of the forest smiled at the tender sight. Then were force to say goodbye to the pair as they left to continue on their journey to the Golden Kingdom. As they left the Crystal Forest they heard the rustle of wings and got a glimpse of something blue and white with a bit of gold to it. They knew it must be Pegasus who was sending them his blessing and good luck on their journey.

Though the journey was a long and stressful one they enjoyed each other company. They talk and sang songs and played games. And all the way the wonders of the Earth never failed to astonish the young princess. Though every night just before midnight Endymion would vanish and wouldn't return till after the sun rose. This worried the young princess but she still loved the bear. Their bond had grown stronger from their journey together. At last after traveling for fortnight they finally reached the Golden Kingdom.

They had reached a cliff that looked over the valley where the Golden Kingdom was in. It looked so fairy tale like and it seemed to cast a magic spell all over the young princess. It was sitting in a sea of roses and cherry blossoms. And she saw pure snow white swans gliding down on a turquoise lake. It was just like her picture. She knew at last she was home, the home she had always dreamed of.

"Welcome home, Serenity."

"Oh, Endymion! It just as I pictured it! This is like a dream come true! Oh I can't wait to see more of it! I'm sure your people will be glad to see you again! Let us go home together."

And they happily descended into the valley below. They took a long winding trail to passing scores of breathtaking surprises. Like wildfire the people of the Golden Kingdom praised and spread the word that King Endymion had returned with a beautiful bride. Their prayers had been answered at last.

As the people beheld them though there was one person who didn't join in the excitement. Beryl watched from the edge of the forest. Her dark red hair blowing in the cold wind with a look of deepest contempt etched on her pale face. She wasn't happy that Endymion had found a bride, although she knew this was only a small setback. And she sent a reminder to Endymion as she caused an icy breeze to envelop the valley.

All of the people shiver but the King and he knew what it meant. Beryl wouldn't be defeat so easy. He knew that even though he had found someone to love him, it would be a long and difficult seven years to come. And he shutter to think about what she might do to him and his new wife. And he worried about his mother for he quickly learned that she had vanished shortly after he was cursed.

When they finally reached the castle Serenity burst into tears of happiness. This was the place she had long to be her whole life. And she was at last home. Endymion showed her too an elegant and beautiful bedchamber.

"What shall I do here?" she asked as she marveled at her new surroundings. She saw that there were roses all over the room, they're in the vases by the stain glass window, craving on the wall, and even on the bed. Her smile became more elated each moment that passed.

"Wait for me, Serenity. I'll be back at midnight," promised the polar bear king. And the oak oriented doors closed.

Exhausted and weary from the long journey the young moon princess took a quick hot bath and then fell into the bed and slept. They had traveled so long that there was no moon that night.

As the princess slept dreaming happily she didn't realize she wasn't alone. Though not as skilled as Beryl, Queen Gaia was too skilled in the art of magic and had used her talents to make herself invisible. She hoped this would be enough to protect her son and his new wife and their family to come. She crept quietly over to Serenity's bed and tucked the covers tightly around her and laid a rose on her pillow.

"Such a beautiful and kindly girl, how brave she was to follow him here. Sleep well, dear child, and know that you're loved. I shall protect you when my son cannot."

Before she could say more the doors opened, so the Queen retreated and vanish back into the dark clock of the moonless sky. Standing in the doorway was a silhouette of a young man. He was careful not to let any light touch him. He walked quietly over to Serenity's bed and sat down. She woke up and gazed at the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"I'm King Endymion, your husband."

"But how? I thought you're a polar bear. How are you now a human?"

"Part of the enchantment that is cast upon me is that every night at midnight I turn back to a human. But no-one not even you can see my face, not until the spell is over. Because if you do or anyone else sees my face I shall belong to Beryl."

"My poor, Endymion."

"Though I'm happy to be home, and happy to have you as my wife, I'm deeply saddened, not just because of the spell, but because my mother now has gone missing. I hope Beryl hasn't done any harm to her."

"I'm sure she okay, my love. And I'm sure she is trying to help you. Love ones are never far from our hearts."

And so began the nightly visits of King Endymion and his wife who took the name of Neo Queen Serenity.


	4. First Year

First Year

Neo Queen Serenity would never forget her first year upon the Earth. Every morning she was up before the dawn to see her beloved Moon wane from the sky. Then watch the sky fire ascended into the heavens. She then slide down the banister and frolic in the sea of flowers and pick fresh ones to put in her room. She loved visiting the palace's arboretum as well as singing and feeding the wild and exotic birds that it housed.

Despite the fact that Endymion was a polar bear for the majority of the day, they did take pleasure in having delicious meals together. They would sit outside in the warm sunlight and watch the swans glide on the lake, while enjoying the many luscious cooking that the palace cook came up with. From time to time whilst they ate the palace choir would sing and play enchanting melodies for them. It made these moments especially memorable.

All the same, Neo Queen Serenity, was still saddened by the fact the only time her husband was human was midnight. Still she tried hard to endure it. She kept herself from showing her expression of grief in many ways. One way was by taking long walks in the forest, and having fun with the children that lived in the Golden Kingdom. She also tried to take part in scores of activities to try to lessen the pain and heartbreak she felt. And at what time that became too much for her to bear, she would every now and then go riding on her husband's back.

King Endymion also felt the same unhappiness along with heartbreak his wife felt. It was just as the impious witch Beryl wanted. To cause them great anguish in addition to pain, by making in no doubt, that her enchantment over the King made it extraordinarily difficult for them to be together. It was heart-wrenching that they couldn't even touch each other, except in the dark, and that they couldn't even kiss, which risked exposing King Endymion's face.

At the moment Neo Queen Serenity was sitting by the lake doing needlepoint. She was attempting to do two red roses intertwined around the moon. But for the most part she was just pricking her fingers.

"Oww!" as she pricked herself for the twentieth time. Her project was now stained with her blood. She looked at it with tears in her eyes and then flung the whole thing into the lake. The swans scattered as the embroidery skimmed across the lake at last hitting a frog on a rock and sunk down in the crystal blue waters. She then broke down in tears and fell to the green grass sobbing.

Beryl watched from the shadows with a cruel smile etched on her pale features. She knew that this obtuse fair-haired child was in deep anguish. It hurt to know her husband couldn't come over and hug her. Nor could he wipe the tears from her blue eyes.

"Silly little girl," cackled the scarlet haired witch with glee, "You won't get me down. You shall by no means be able to endure the seven years of the hex. You will lose and then Endymion will be all mine!" and then the perfect spring day was ruined by a huge thunderstorm.

Neo Queen Serenity screamed with terror as the blissful day vanished. The sound of thunder had laced within her a great fear. She dashed as fast as she could back to the marble palace. On the other hand Beryl wasn't through. She had the vegetation do violence to the youthful sovereign and she only just made it back home. By the time she had made it back to the palace her beautiful white gown was in tatters with blood and sludge staining it.

"Are you alright, Neo Queen Serenity?" asked a juvenile redhead in a white dress to the queen, as she helped dry her off. Her misty blue eyes seem glazed over with fear and woe. After undoing the queen's odangos she then pulled on a rope and a bell rang. And in next to no time they're joined by more girls who came to give support to the queen.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled warmly at the young girls. They were so charismatic and compassionate. It made her miss her home on the Moon a little less. The redhead handed her a fresh pink towel and she began to wrap it around her lengthy golden mane. "I'm okay, Eva. Thanks for asking" she then turned to the casement and concern began to etch its way across her attractive but filthy features, "Oh I hope Endymion is out of harm's way. He's been gone for three days on that diplomatic mission to the neighboring kingdom of Amethyst. It must be incredibly hard for him to make such a journey, and know that the Duchess Katrina is terribly frightened by large animals."

"Yes that is true, my Queen. Ever since that unpleasant incident with the gypsy's animals… well she never has gotten over that fear. Still as King it's Endymion's duties to preserve the peace between each and every one the regions of the Earth. We may be the capital, nevertheless, my beautiful Queen, not a soul can govern a whole planet devoid of assistance. Furthermore, dear, Neo Queen Serenity, more to the point we needed to negotiate a treaty if we are to open trade with Amethyst and the other countries."

"I know that, Eva. We've a bountiful quantity of fruit and the craftsmen's make such delightful treasures. We ought to extend this abundant harvest with the rest of the Earth. Mother always believed it was important to share. Moreover, my dear, sweet, Eva, with the recent devastations from the plagues that have spread to the other territories, it is more important then ever to share with others."

"You got that right, my Queen. It Beryl's doing that much is for sure. That bitch loves to make others experience nothing but pain and anguish. You see how she ruined a beautiful spring day by making a torrent of nightmares. She is unmistakably trying to make sure we cannot do this trade. Lucky for us we've already set up tents and other safety precautions for just such an occasion. You should go and get some sleep, dear Queen. You look like a nice hot soak and rest is what you need."

"But, Eva, how can I slumber whilst the citizens of our sovereignty are suffering? I have got to be of assistance to them in anyway I can. You cannot expect me to not to help. The Earth has been sp good to me these past few months. And I feel obligated to return the favor. Besides I need word of my husband. He due back in a few days and I won't allow him or any of our people to get hurt. So what do we do first?"

Seeing that this was a losing battle the young girl simply nodded and led the Queen out to the greenhouses. Neo Queen Serenity spent the next few days busy as a bee. It was an amazing sight to behold as the ravishing queen helped as many as people as she could. Whether it was teaching children to read or watering the flowers she did her best. Despite the torment of the wicked Beryl she did what she could to help out her adoptive home.

King Endymion was having his own set of problems. It wasn't easy to endure the heat in the Amethyst region. It was for ever and a day hot here for it was like an eternal summer day in this place. That and how Duchess Katrina had a hard time not trying to slaughter him. Just because a juggling bear had accidentally fallen on her when she was a child, she was scared to death of him. Still he had a job to do. And he'd like to make it back home to his darling Serenity. He was worried about what evil Beryl might be unleashing upon his homeland.

"So is it settle, Duchess Katrina? We shall provide you with fruit and earthenware, and in return you send us silk and spices. We shall establish this trade transaction next week."

"Yes, King Endymion. It's a deal," Katrina replied as she flicked a stray strand of black hair out of her heart shaped face. She was still trying to not look upon the bear. Still she had to. Therefore she promptly adjusted the pink and lavender diadem on top of her head and gazed at the fearsome creature. "On the other hand, dear King Endymion, I do anticipate more then just provisions as well as ceramic objects. The witch Beryl has sent us the plague of hellfire. It has destroyed quite a lot of of our most significant cultural icons. If we are to begin this trade system I would like it if you could send us some of your craftsmen to help restore our kingdom to its full glory. I would like this very much and to have it completed before wintry weather set in."

"My, beloved, Duchess Katrina," sighed the great white bear tiredly, "I've already sending many of my inhabitants left and right, to be of assistance in restoring and aid individuals that the sorceress has inflected her sinister magic upon. Though, we are being spread far and thin I shall request that some people will come to aid your kingdom."

"Thank you, King Endymion. You must feel exhausted from all this wheeling and dealing. Not to mention all you've to put up with from both this undertaking, and that iniquitous witch. I'll have a hot bath and some food brought up to your chamber. You can take it easy prior to going home to Elysion," Duchess Katrina said as she clapped her hands. She then looked out the palace window and sighed. "It looks like spring is ending early this year, and the way the weather conditions have been, we possibly will fail to see summer. I've never seen the weather like this."

"It's Beryl's doing, my lovely Katrina," spat the King angrily as they left the conference hall. As she lead him up the winding golden staircase he continued, "She likes to give me nothing, but stress and pain. She is trying to break my spirit and cause as much pain and suffering as she can. But we shall not fall. I swear I shall endure it, for my kingdom, my people, the Earth, and my attractive wife."

"You are very brave, King Endymion. Still I believe you shall be tested in many ways. You don't know the extent of Beryl's magic. This may be only the beginning of seven years of great suffering. I'm not sure any person can endure that much pain for seven years. Still I hope you can do it, for all of our sakes."

By the time King Endymion made it home Beryl's curse over the climate had worsen so much that Katrina had been right. Beryl had made the delightful summer die out as she forced them into an early autumn. He cried huge tears for summer had always been his favorite time of the year. It held many happy memories for him and his parents.

As he climbed up the alabaster steps he saw his wife waiting for him. She had with her a beautiful wreath of summer flowers. "Hello, Endymion. I hope you are alright. I made this for you. Seeing how we been cheated out of summer I thought I save one tiny piece of it."

He smiled wide at the special gift as she placed the wreath upon his head. She sighed and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry that Beryl been doing all this havoc. It must not have been easy for you to be away for so long. But I've done my best to help our people."

"It pains me so, Serenity, when we are apart, but being with you always makes my weary heart soar with passion. So shall we go in before we catch cold?"

That night it was different. In view of the fact that it was a moonless sky they did not have to worry about seeing Endymion's face. Though the storm outside threatened to smash the stain glass window in Neo Queen Serenity's room. The Queen sat on the windowsill with a look of concern etched upon her delicate features. She was consumed body and soul with worry. If this witch Beryl could cause the summer to vanish and devastate the regions of the world with afflictions what more could she do? Would she even make an effort to attack the Moon? She shuddered at the thought. She was so immersed with her woes that she didn't hear her husband come in.

"Serenity?" he called softly to her.

"Oh, Endymion! You are alright!" she cried as she flung herself into his waiting arms. She hugged him tightly as tears streamed down her face. "Is everything okay? I've heard thorough the grapevine that things aren't at the best. Just look outside and we can see that for ourselves."

He took her hand and kissed it. Then he ran his fingers through her golden hair. He let out a great sigh and replied. "Well our people may be spread far and thin across the world, but I won't let Beryl have her ya-yas from causing pain and suffering. We shall beat this and the world will be liberated."

"You don't sound as sure as you trying to sound. Tell me my love. Are you okay? Let me help you," she begged and then to her surprise for the first time she felt his breath on her lips as he kissed her. She took pleasure in having her first kiss as she wanted it to last forever. But all too soon it ended.

"Does that clear up any of your doubts?" he asked as he started to undo her odangos.

"It does some, my love. We have been through many trials these past few months. Let us for this one night make the pain go away, shall we?"

"My thoughts exactly," replied the husky voice of her lover. In next to no time they fell down on the Queen's bed and soon became intertwined in a moment of pure love and fun. It was a good thing that there was no moon in the sky that night or the wicked Beryl would've been in more of a fury then she already was.


	5. First Born

First Born

The moonlight visits of King Endymion had become more passionate since that moonless night. Neo Queen Serenity was in high spirits that she had at last been able to feel his breath upon her lips and his delicate touch on her fingertips. Soon after that night things began to get better for the young couple. Despite all that the dark enchantress had done to strain and break the young couple's marriage they had at last succeeded at the one thing all couples all hope for. Neo Queen Serenity was now with child and she couldn't contain her elation.

While the entire Kingdom was in high spirits that in next to no time they'd have a new heir to the throne; scores of people still feared for what wicked deed that Beryl would do to the new heir. Therefore Neo Queen Serenity was guarded around the clock. She did appreciate the gesture, but after awhile it did become bothersome. She couldn't wait to see her child, or send her mother the good news.

King Endymion though euphoric he was about to become a father still was worried, and not just about his child and the responsibilities that came with it. No he was deeply saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to play with his child, or even hold them because it risked exposing his face. He was also going to be a polar bear for most of the day and night. So he wouldn't be allowed to share these precious moments with his beloved or the fruit of their love.

Only one person was more worried about the young couple's child, and that was Queen Gaia. She was the most worried about her grandchild's fate. She was always stood vigilant when it came to her son's wife. She never let the poor girl out of her sight. It had taken some time to get use to being invisible for she too was cut off from human contact. Still it was the only way she could think to help her son.

Right now she was arranging flowers in Neo Queen Serenity's room while the girl took a bath. Neo Queen Serenity never knew who was doing the flower arrangement; she thought it must be one of the servant girls. Queen Gaia stole a glance at the ravishing young woman as she got out of the tub. The young woman was still radiant as ever; even with the growing bulge of her stomach. She staggered for a moment and the Queen let out a breath. Almost as if on cue Eva arrived with the evening meal that the cook had prepared. Queen Gaia let out a sigh of relief as the redhead helped the moon sovereign to her bed.

"You alright, Neo Queen Serenity? Did you lose your balance or hurt yourself in any manner? Should I fetch King Endymion or perhaps the nurse? You sure you're alright? I better call the nurse anyway," Eva swiftly replied as she went to ring the silver bell. But Neo Queen Serenity caught her hand and smiled warmly at the redhead.

"I'm alright, Eva, the baby just kicked me is all. No need to be concerned, Eva. Both I and this baby are in good health. We are going to remain being in good health. So stop worrying!" Neo Queen Serenity assured the teenager in a wearisome tone.

"Forgive me, my Queen," apologized Eva as she poured some ginseng tea and offered it to the queen, "But we've got to make sure Beryl won't harm you or this baby. You've no idea at all the depth of her evil. She nearly destroyed the Kingdom and took countless lives prior to King Adam had sealed her banishment spell with his golden crystal. God I miss him, we used to play checkers on rainy days. He was always one for games and nature. He and Queen Gaia always spend the summer with Endymion in the meadow."

"I'm sure King Adam was a good and kind man. Endymion wouldn't be the noble and compassionate leader he is if his parents weren't such honorable and loving as well. I wish I could've met them. I've never even been to King Adam last resting place since coming to Elysion."

"Why? I'd thought you and King Endymion would've gone there many times. It's a beautiful white tomb with beautiful roses and cherry trees. Generations of our lands noble people have been laid to rest there. The crypt keeper is in fact my grandfather Luka. I can arrange a meeting for you and King Endymion to go there and pay your final respects."

"That would be lovely, but I don't know. I think Endymion feels shameful that he was cursed. Even though I know both his father and mother would be proud of him for deifying Beryl, I think he's still ashamed that he isn't human at most times. Perhaps he feels like he wasn't as brave or clever in evading Beryl's magic. And to make matter worse he still doesn't know what happened to his mother, Queen Gaia. I've got a gut feeling that she is still alive. I would very much like to meet her. I'm sure it would be nice for her to meet my mother. I'm sure they both would be good friends."

"I'm sure they'd like to be best friends, my Queen, but alas no-one knows what happened to Queen Gaia. One day she was here and the next day she vanished into thin air. Why don't you eat your dinner and I'll have this letter deliver to your mother," Eva suggested kindly as she took a scroll from the nightstand.

"Yes, that would be just fine, Eva. Whilst you deliver my letter I shall read the one my mother wrote for me. Ah my lovely mother, how I miss her so, from the time when I left the Moon she been so concerned about me," Neo Queen Serenity said as she let out a long sigh. Gazing out at the sunset she smiled warmly. "I'm glad Luna suggested this letter exchange. It was an incredibly good idea. It makes me less homesick. And it has made Mother less saddened too; she has been sending me a poem in each of her letter. I never knew that she was so gifted with poetry."

"I'm so elated that you're happy, my Queen. I hope it's not too rude to ask, but maybe you could read those poems to the children? I'm sure it would inspire them to be more creative and make them very happy. You know Queen Gaia was also gifted when it came to poetry. She also could make the most beautiful music. There wasn't a song she couldn't sing or an instrument she couldn't play. Each and every one of the Kingdom of Elysion misses that magical era so much. So would you give pleasure to our people and read some of your own mother's poetry?"

"Of course I'll do that. It would be a great honor. Now why don't you go give that letter to the traders? I wish for Mother to know that I'm alright and that the baby will be born soon. She must be very excited that she will soon be a grandmother."

"It shall be done, my Queen." And with a curtsy Eva left the room skipping down the candlelit corridor. Neo Queen Serenity smiled as she closed the oak doors behind her. She noticed right away that Eva had already sent the guards to watch her. She made a force smile but shrugged it off. And soon began to eat her dinner.

Watching from the windowsill was Queen Gaia. She had a longing look etch upon her delicate features. She would've loved to read her some of the poems she had written since her daughter-in-law had arrived. She also would've dearly loved to sooth her to sleep with either the flute or harp. Still if she was to save from harm her son's family she must remain invisible and unheard. She let her ocean blue eyes so like her son's gaze at the moon, wondering if Queen Serenity was just as worried as she was.

Right now on the Moon Queen Serenity was gazing at the Earth wondering if her daughter was okay. From her letters she was beyond doubt take pleasure in her life upon the mysterious sapphire and emerald planet. She did know her daughter was having a few predicaments in her marriage because of the curse, but she was still in high spirits all the same. She was even happier that she was in next to no time to be a grandmother. So as she read her daughter's latest letter she let her tears of joy flow down her face.

"Are you, all right, my Queen?" asked Luna troublingly as she stepped upon the balcony. The young queen jumped very high in the air. For a moment she felt as clumsy as her daughter. She just laughed at herself and got back up. The black cat looked at her queen with a bit of bemusement. Staring her ruby eyes at the queen she repeated her first inquiry. "Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you seem so clumsy."

"I'm fine, dear, sweet, Luna. I was just reading Serenity's letter."

"Oh, how is the Princess? Is she and the baby okay?"

"Well, dear, Luna, she still has a little way to go before the baby is born. But she did tell me she had a marvelous time learning to bake pies and she is attempting to gain knowledge of how to play the harp. She hopes this year to witness the summer that was stolen from her before. I hope she does. After all Serenity was born in the summer, so it be nice for her to have fun in the summer like she always dreamed of. Looky here, Luna. She even drew a picture of herself! Oh isn't she beautiful?" Queen Serenity sighed as she showed the cat the letter.

The black cat stared at the letter. It was written exceptionally poorly. Serenity wasn't known to be exceptionally good at sentence structure or calligraphy. Nor would she be called a reasonable artist. Still it was very nice of her to try and that she put her heart into it. Therefore she just thoughtfully listened to her Queen translate her daughter's letter.

_"Dear, Mother._

_ "How are you doing? Have you skated recently? I wish I could go skating but I cannot. Not while I'm expecting because everyone fears that Beryl would crack the ice and both me and the baby would drown. The weather conditions are still complicated. We totally missed summer because of Beryl. I've not been totally cut off from summer. We have some greenhouses that host more than a few plants and the palace zoo has abundance of animals. So she didn't take everything from me. Yet I'm still sad that I didn't have an opportunity to go swimming with the swans. On the other hand, Mother, the colors of autumn were purely eye-catching and you should experience the wind tickle your face. I never image such breathtaking colors possible. And the winter may be hard and cold, but it still was enchanting nonetheless. I do feel a bit irritable though, and not just because I'm having a baby either. It with everyone trying to protect me it is becoming increasingly hard to even breathe! I really enjoyed that last poem you sent. The way you portray the dance between the moon and the sun and how the stars sing was very nice indeed. I'll let you know when the baby is born. Tell Luna and Artemus hi for me._

_ All my love, your lovely daughter,_

_ Serenity."_

"Wow that was most deep. She is getting a bit better with each letter. I'm glad she is happy. Still I worry for her."

"As do I, dear, Luna. Still I did give her my blessing. We can only hope that God will watch over her and that he sends her an angel or two to protect her and Endymion. Come, let us go skating. I fancy a quick escape and then I shall write my letter back to her."

Back in Elysion Neo Queen Serenity was sound asleep. The last letter her mother had written clutch in her delicate fingers. Her yearning to witness summer was blossoming abundantly outside her room. When morning came she would be in for a big surprise indeed and as she dreamed she thought she heard a most delightful melody.

Yes despite the danger Queen Gaia couldn't hold back the urge any longer. She had brought the star locket and opened it so Neo Queen Serenity could sleep more soundly. She also used this song to mask her golden harp she was playing. It was risky but she just had to help the new Queen get a good night sleep. Outside it was midnight and soon Endymion would arrive. It also happened to be Neo Queen Serenity's birthday and at the stroke of midnight when King Endymion had come she awoke just as a lunar eclipse was happening.

"Serenity! Are you alright?! What's going on?" he cried franticly as he hurried to her bedside. She looked both in pain and yet happy at the same time. It was a bit confusing for him. But she just turned and smiled at him.

"Oh, Endymion! I think its time!"

"IT'S TIME?!" he cried out loud as the sheets became wet as Serenity's water broke. Her screams as the labor pains and contractions came awoke the whole castle up. Rushing in came both Eva and the midwives. Endymion made sure to stay in the dark and unknown to him or anyone else in that room was that Queen Gaia was watching over all of them. She used a bit of her magic to ease Neo Queen Serenity's pain and for a brief moment she held her hand as the painful labor process increased.

By morning the whole kingdom rejoiced for the birth of the new heir. Neo Queen Serenity had given birth to a baby girl. Her coloring was most extraordinary, pink hair and red eyes. Neo Queen Serenity said it was because she had been born during a lunar eclipse. They had decided to name her Usagi Small Lady Serenity. But to keep it short they nicknamed her Chibiusa.

Quick as a flash word spread around the world and too the Moon as well about little Chibiusa birth. While everyone was most happy for a healthy baby only two people seemed troubled by her birth.

Beryl was beyond pissed off at Endymion's child. For she had wanted to be the mother of his children. This act only intensified her anger and hatred for Neo Queen Serenity, and she swore she'd have her vengeance soon upon the moon princess.

Unworried about Beryl's threat for the moment, Neo Queen Serenity was extremely euphoric. The love she felt at the moment as being a new mother was so powerful it washed out any feelings of negativity. She was right now feeding her beloved daughter who seemed like her quite hungry.

"Slow down, Chibiusa," she scolded playfully her daughter as she suckled. The pink hair infant stopped suckling for a moment and looked her ruby eyes right into her mother's. She had only been born a few hours ago. So her mind was empty of memories and she was so unaware of her new world. Still she did know her mother. As she looked at her mother she smiled and then burped, which caused Neo Queen Serenity to start giggling. "Oh, Chibiusa, you're my world and it's a wonderful world that I see. There never been not ever before a child born of Earth and Moon. So you've got a very special heritage indeed. I can't wait till you meet your grandmother, Queen Serenity. She gonna just love you. Then we'll go with Daddy and see your grandfather's grave. Oh yes! You'll have a great life my Small Lady."

The newborn just looked puzzled at her mother and yawned. A midwife came over and took the drowsy infant from her mother. "Nap time," she said as she placed then her in a nearby cradle. Chibiusa didn't make much of a fuss as the midwife tucked her under the pink silk sheets. "There, Small Lady, time to go to sleep, and you must sleep too, my Queen. You're gonna need your strength if you're to care for this beautiful miracle."

"All right, Molly, I'll sleep. But could you give this letter to the traders for me? I want to tell my mother all about Chibiusa."

"Of course, my Queen, of course," as the kindly old woman took the letter from her and ushered the rest of the midwives out of the room. With one final look around the room the young queen fell into a contented sleep.

At the same time as Neo Queen Serenity slept she wasn't as alone in her room as she thought. Queen Gaia was ever vigilant and hadn't abandoned her post. She had never left the young girl's side. She strolled over to her granddaughter's cradle and smiled at the sleeping infant.

"Oh, what a darling little child, so sweet, a perfect little princess," she mused blissfully. At that moment the room changed from loving and warm to heartless and cold. Beryl was coming and she was in no doubt going to harm Chibiusa. Therefore in a desperate attempt to save her granddaughter's life she removed the infant from her cradle and wrapped her up in a protective cloak of invisibility.

Neo Queen Serenity awoke with a start at the sound of thunder. She glanced over at window and standing in front of it was an ugly scarlet pale faced woman. She knew at once this had to be Beryl. Though she had been on Earth for a little over year she still hadn't seen her. Beryl adored watching her victims from afar suffering in the misery and anguish of her dark magic.

"So you're the one. The little girl who thinks she can have _my_ Endymion. Well it's too bad I've no power over you. But his child is mine now! Come to me little death," as she swooped over to the cradle.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch her! Get away from her! Go now!"

Beryl ignored her and looked at the cradle expecting to see a baby in a white laced dress but to her surprise the cradle was empty! "WHAT?! Impossible!"

"I said get away from her! Get out I said!"

Beryl heaved the wooden cradle to the ground breaking it in two. But there was no baby anywhere. "Whoever did this will pay dearly! You may have won for now, little girl, but make no mistake, Endymion is mine!" and she vanished in cloud of purple smoke.

"Wait! What have you done to my baby?! Chibiusa!" she cried as she toppled over to the cradle and found her daughter was gone. As the midwives came rushing in she was crying her soul out at the loss of her daughter.

As the midwives tried to soothe her Queen Gaia held the infant close to her heart and whispered. "Try to understand."

That night when midnight came Endymion found his wife still crying while holding her daughter's pillow. She stopped crying long enough to gaze at the dark face of her husband. "Oh, Endymion! Our baby's gone."

"We'll get her back, someday. I promise you, my love. One day this curse will be over and then we can get rid of Beryl forever. Don't worry we shall see Chibiusa again someday."

And back on the Moon Queen Serenity who had just finish reading about the birth of her granddaughter who went from being euphoric to a crippling depression when Luna came in with an urgent message of the unfortunate tragedy of the loss of her newborn granddaughter and she too start to cry as her soul was ripped apart.


	6. Second Heartbreak

Second Heartbreak

No pain last forever and when summer finally faded away giving way to autumn Neo Queen Serenity's heartbreak had healed to the point that she wasn't an emotional train wreak. Though she still felt the deep pain from losing her first child she had started to live once again.

At the moment she was taking a twilight stroll through the orchard and having a ripe scarlet apple. She found that even by now she was still enthralled by the abundance and variety of food on the Earth. It was truly astonishing how diverse this world was. So unlike the land of her birth the Moon, which had very little diversity and here it was aplenty. As she lay under the apple tree she smiled at the sight of two doves weaving a nest. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some seeds.

The heavenly white doves stopped their work and flew to her dainty hand. She smiled widely and stroked them gently. "You are so beautiful my feathered friends. You're such a pure symbol of unyielding faith and hope. Perhaps this is a sign from God that I will be reunited with Chibiusa someday. Yes it's been many a months since she was taken from me. There isn't a moment I don't think of her, and yet maybe this is the sign that only good times are ahead of me. Soar free my friends. Take pleasure in twilight's magic," she said dreamily as the sun set behind the mountains.

Neo Queen Serenity stood there silently for a moment in total darkness as the stars began their nightly frolic, and her home the Moon rose steadily into the skies. As the light of the full moon filled her soul she felt it was like the warm and tender embrace of her mother. And with that loving sensation enveloping her soul she felt for a moment liberated from her pain and anguish. She touched the crescent moon upon her forehead and smiled.

"Message received, Mother, message received. Even though we are far apart and though I feel alone, you are always there for me. You're love isn't far from my heart. I love you, Mother. Thank you," and with that she plucked a few apples off the tree and glided back to the palace to compose a new letter for her mother.

As soon as she reached her chamber she discovered that someone had brought a beautiful bouquet of exotic flowers with two doves sculpted out of gold nesting at the bottom with a beautiful golden winged heart gemstone. Resting next to it was a white scroll with a pink ribbon tied around it. Rather then lighting a candle she sat on the windowsill and read her mother's latest letter in the invigorating moonlight.

"_Dear, Serenity,_

"_How are you doing, my beloved Daughter? Have you jumped in a huge pile of golden amber leaves yet? Or had a midnight picnic under the moonless sky? I'm incredibly appreciative for the painting you sent me. You looked positively radiant; you've blossomed from a little girl into a ravishing young woman overnight. And it looked even more beautiful in that golden and jeweled framework you sent. I'm sending via traders a painting of my own. I hope it arrives soon. It will make you less homesick I hope. I was thinking about you and how I realized something. The pain I felt when you left must feel a hundred times worse the losing Chibiusa. But have heart, I've a feeling she is still alive and well. And I shall continue praying for both you and your family. Even Luna and Artemus are praying for you. Don't lose faith, honey. I love you, Serenity. I'll write again soon._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Queen Serenity"_

Neo Queen Serenity smiled happily at her mother's loving words. She hugged the letter close to her heart and then kissed it. Yawning she went to bed hoping it would bring sweet dreams of happiness. As she climbed into bed she cocked her left ear. She thought for a moment she had heard a giggle, an infant giggling. She looked around her room but saw no-one. Deciding she just imaged it she collapsed onto her bed and was out like a light.

King Endymion arrived promptly at midnight. He was pleased to see that his wife was finally sleeping peacefully. He'd been profoundly distraught by her depression. He too felt the same heartache as she did, from losing Chibiusa. But he'd recovered a little more quickly. Nevertheless he too was in deep agony. He had lost both his father and his mother was still missing, losing his daughter had been a devastating blow. Still one way or another he had recovered more quickly. So it was a pleasant sight without a doubt to see Serenity at peace.

He strolled slowly over to his slumbering and laid a red rose across her pillow. He then kissed her forehead and opened the star locket. He then cocked his right ear. He swore he could hear another melody, different from the one of the locket. It sounded like a flute and the tune was one of his mother's original sonatas. He looked all over the darken room but couldn't see anything. And the melody had died away as quickly as a bird took to the wind.

Shaking his head he muttered sadly, "I've been so down in the dumps I'm starting to image things. I miss my mother so much I merely imagine hearing her favorite song. And this curse and losing Father is making me slowly lose my grip on reality. Beryl would be so pleased, but I won't let her get away with it. I must be strong."

That night King Endymion decided he wouldn't wake his wife up. He let her sleep and he too slept. They both slept for three days straight exhausted from all of the turmoil. Queen Gaia was incredibly busy making sure both of them were alright and caring for her infant granddaughter. She had cast a spell that made sure the only one who could see or hear Chibiusa was herself.

Following the three days of rest had passed things got back to normal or as normal as possible for the young couple. King Endymion went on a small number of ambassadorial missions and oversaw the day by day contractual obligations of the Kingdom. Neo Queen Serenity helped out best she could in whatever duty or activity she could find. In next to no time she found herself expecting for a second time. And everything went back to the nerve-racking and troublesome ways.

One and all were even more on the alert and concerned then when Chibiusa was born. The whole Kingdom wanted to make sure that not a soul and nothing could harm this child. As a result extra security measures were being taking to make sure that nothing happen to either mother or child. So someone was with the Queen at all times. Even when she was sleeping someone was with her. They did leave her alone when King Endymion came for his moonlight visits.

Neo Queen Serenity was once more frustrated with everyone's concern. Yes she too was worried about her child, but it was still suffocating from all the extra people. So she spent her time writing more letters to her mother. Right now she was watching the sunset and writing a letter to her mom.

"_Dear, Mother,_

"_How are you? I got that painting you sent. It was so beautiful that I had it hanged in my room above the fireplace. Endymion said he love it as well. It was very realistic and a true masterpiece. He showed me a painting of his parents King Adam and Queen Gaia. I found it also to be a masterpiece. I've taken a few of your suggestions and carried them out. Last week under the moonless sky we had a delicious picnic and we also have been taking strolls through the twilight. I'm sending you another picture of how the land looks at summer. My birthday is coming up and I know I'll be sad for it will have been Chibiusa's first birthday. I miss her so much and I hope wherever she is that she safe. I miss you and hope you write back soon. _

_ You're loving daughter,_

_ Serenity_

_P.S. I'm also sending you some Earth food to share with everyone. "_

She quickly read over the letter and smiled. She bit into an apple and rolled up the letter. "Eva?" she called and the redhead materialized.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Take this letter to the traders and make sure they and all the gifts I wish to bestow to my homeland are ready for the trip. And here take this painting and make sure it gets to my mother. Thank you."

"It shall be done, Neo Queen Serenity. Do wish fresh fruit juice as well? You must be very thirsty."

"Thanks that would be delightful. You can pick up some fruit juice after you make sure my gifts are already to go. You are such a good child and a dear friend. Thank you."

"You are a true friend, Neo Queen Serenity. You've made both me and this Kingdom very happy."

A few nights later it was once again midnight and the young queen's birthday. And just like it had been the year before it was time to give birth. She screamed loudly alerting the whole palace that she was in labor. Once again King Endymion hid in the shadows and Queen Gaia kept hidden and watched as the Queen gave birth to twins!

One of the twins had a mop of lavender hair just like Queen Serenity and pale blue eyes. The couple named her Kousagi meaning Little Rabbit. The other twin was much smaller and had reddish pink hair. Because she was so tiny they named her Chibi-Chibi.

Though she was overjoyed by the arrival of her new children, the Queen still felt the pain of losing her first born daughter, Chibiusa. As she feed the twins she wondered if she would ever see her again.

But Queen Gaia there was no time to rest. The forces of darkness were once again ready to besiege the Golden Kingdom of Elysion. As a powerful storm raged outside she removed both infants from their cradle and wrapped them up in a protective cloak of invisibility.

As the storm raged outside the window shatter and glass was spewed everywhere. Neo Queen Serenity worrying about her children rush to get them but found once again the cradle was empty.

King Endymion dashed into the room and roared in anguish when he saw the toppled cradle. "This time Beryl wasn't here! What has happened to our children?!" he demanded as both he and his wife mourned the loss of their children.


	7. A mother's gift

A Mother's Gift

Months and months went by and Neo Queen Serenity was inconsolable. She had lost all contact with reality and simply rocked the cradle back and forth staring off into space. Nothing was getting through to her. Even King Endymion couldn't reach her. They had to force her to eat and drink. Her grief was so horrific that she was starting to lose weight and was little by little dying.

Eva entered her chamber carrying a plate full of all of her favorite foods. She even had a lot of sweets, but it looked grim. Neo Queen Serenity was on floor her exquisite dress hanging from her shriveling body. Her long golden hair was oily and messy and her tiara was hanging on the side of her face, it wasn't even sparkling anymore. She didn't even acknowledge that Eva had even entered the room.

The shorthaired redhead placed the food on the floor and rested a dainty hand on the Queen's shoulder. "Dear, Queen. You've got to eat. Look I even brought cheesecake! Please eat and look! A goblet full of hot chocolate! Yummy! It's such a nice day outside why don't you go and eat in the garden with King Endymion? I'm sure a twilight meal would really raise your spirits. I can even have the choir sing your favorite music!"

Neo Queen Serenity didn't say or move at all. She just kept rocking the cradle and looking blankly at the wall. She looked like a corpse with how much weight she had lost. In all of history never had anyone ever been this depressed. She was just so brokenhearted that she just wanted to depart this life, not even Endymion's love could save her from herself.

Eva tried yet again to make her talk by tickling her with a swan feather but even that didn't wake her from her trance. It seemed that Beryl had almost won, for if the Queen couldn't be saved, then Endymion would be certainly hers. It was just too depressing. Sighing in defeat she left the room with a look of deep saddens etch upon her delicate features.

Eva was back an hour later with the traders. One of them was holding a large golden and silver box. The other had with him a letter. Eva walked back over to the Queen and touched her again and this time she yanked at the Queen's golden hair. She forced the Queen to look at the traders.

"Dear, Queen, we bring you a gift from the Moon. You're mother, Queen Serenity; she sends you a gift and asks that you visit her soon. She made it very clear not to open the box and make sure to handle it with great care. She even wrapped it up herself," the kindly merchant said as he handed her the box.

At a snail's pace the brokenhearted sovereign took the box. She was wondering what her mother could've possibly sent her that required such careful protection. She opened the small chest and inside was a silver container. She took this out of the box and slowly lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside shimmering brightly was moon dust. Found only on the banks of the frozen lake and adoring it was small pebbles of alabaster. At long last the sadness that had gripped her so tightly and so long vanished as she hugged the precious gift close to her heart. Feeling her mother's love lifted the spell that had for so long darkened her heart. And at that moment more then anything she wished she could be with her mother on the moon once more.

"It's moon dust. Really moon dust and look! Alabaster stones and cats hair! Oh I had forgotten how beautiful the Moon is. And it's been so long since Luna has scolded me. I wonder if she and Artemus have had kittens yet. Oh, Mother!"

The doors opened and the shadowy silhouette of King Endymion stood in the archway. "Go to your mother, my beloved. But don't be gone too long. In a little while the spell will be broken and we can see each other. I ask only one thing. If someone should offer you a gift please promises me you won't accept it."

"I promise, Endymion."

In next to no time the young sovereign was in a caravan and was on the way home. She was bit by bit regaining her health as the journey took many days. But she was smiling and happy. She spent a lot of the time rereading her mother's letters and eating cheesecake. After a fortnight of travel they reached Harmony Bridge. At this point the traders let her drive the horses up the enchanted bridge. She let out a cry of delight when they reached the Moon at last. Waiting for her with open arms was her mother!

She leapt off the caravan and fell right into her mother's arms. Both of the young ladies laughed and hugged each other tightly. "Oh, Mother!"

"Oh, Serenity! How I've missed you! Come, come! There is a feast awaiting us. Please come on! Luna will you run ahead and tell the others that the Princess is home?"

"It shall be done, my lady," she bowed and started to race away but stopped. She then turned around and jumped into Princess Serenity's arms and purred. "It's so good to have you back, Princess Serenity. It's been so quiet since you left. I've missed hearing you fall over all the time. And we've missed your ice dancing. No one could possibly replace you! So it's so nice to have you home!"

"It's nice to be home too. So what do you have planned for me?"

"After the feast we're going to have a grand ball, and then we are going skating. After that we are going to tell tales by the firelight. Then it's a snack and off to bed. We can also do anything your heart desire."

And for the first time in weeks the air was full of the laughter of Serenity. The banquet was amazing as they'd even a number of Earths food mixed in. There was even a huge strawberry chocolate cheesecake. Forgetting her manners she devoured it all like a little piggy, but this just made her mother laugh.

After everyone was stuffed full from all the wonderful food the ball began. It was a masquerade ball. It was so fairytale like. Though she longed to have Endymion to dance with she danced with numerous handsome young men. Though to be honest she did step on a lot of toes. She wasn't much of a dancer, but she blew everyone away when she skated. She never realized all these years on Earth how wonderful and amazing her homeland truly was. It made her wish that she could've the best of each world. That night just before going to bed she made a wish on a shooting star that this wish would come true.

After a few days had passed she began to open up about her feelings and woes of her life on Earth. She even confided with her mother how she long to just see Endymion's face. She never even seen his face in a painting for all traces of his human face had been removed. Even a sculpture of him as a baby in his mother's arms had been demolished for it was of his face.

Unable to let her daughter be in further anguish the Queen went to her jewelry box and pulled out a candle and a thin little stick. She gave them both to her daughter and told her how to use the tinderbox. "Here you go, Serenity. Just light the candle and sneak a quick look at him while he's dead to the world. Just one quick look and no-one will be any wiser."

And despite her promise the overwhelming urge to finally see her husband's face overshadow her promise and better judgment. She kissed and hugged her mother goodbye and left to return to Elysion.

All the way back to the Golden Kingdom she kept the candle and tinderbox hidden from view. She didn't want anyone to know what she was planning to do. Upon her return she was warmly greeted. She looked everywhere for Endymion to see him. But Eva told him he was gone on a mission and would be back very late in three days. So she wouldn't be able to put her plan into action.

For the next three days she spent making up for what her depression had interfered with. Everyone was very happy to see Neo Queen Serenity was back to her cheery and positively loving self. Still no-one knew her secret. Or that she was falling prey to temptation. Finally three days later Endymion returned. But it was well past midnight and his wife was already asleep. He was exhausted too so he went to his chamber and locked the door.

But Neo Queen Serenity _wasn't _asleep. As soon as she heard her husband come back she reached under her bed and wrenched up the loose stone. She then took the box out of its hiding place and took out the candle and lit it with the tinderbox. Taking a deep breath she gracefully and quietly crept from her bedroom and went down the corridor to her husband's room. She then took out a hairpin and began to pick the lock. It clicked open quietly and she slipped inside. Though half her body was screaming to turn back the other half was urging her forward.

Giving in to the temptation she crept at a snail's pace over to the bed. Taking a deep breath she moved the candle to his face. And for the first time ever she was seeing his face. He was most handsome with delicate features and his hair was black as night. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. All of a sudden the wax of the candle dripped onto his face and he woke with a start! He looked enraged and beastly something she never thought possible for him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he bellowed causing her to drop the candle onto the floor. She cowered in the corner and his ocean blue eyes became demonically possessed. He ripped off the sheets and screamed "DIDN'T YOU KNOW?! IN TWO MORE MONTHS THE CRUSE WOULD'VE BEEN LIFTED! NOW I'VE GOT TO GO MARRY BERYL!"

The light of the candle went out as he stepped on and he vanished into the night. Neo Queen Serenity fell to the floor crying when she realized what she had done to her beloved. "NO! HOW COULD I'VE BEEN SO FOOLISH!? ENDYMION!" she cried as the cold laughter of Beryl filled the darken chamber.

Watching from the corner was Queen Gaia and three little girls. Turning to face the full moon she let out a sigh. "Come, children. There's no reason for us to hide any longer. Come on we have to help your mother."

And with that the full moon disappeared behind the raging storm clouds. It completely was leaving the Golden Kingdom in darkness. The enchanting melodies of the night were completely overshadowed by the cold and merciless laughter of the evil witch Beryl. Her victory seemed to be close at hand. Could anyone save the Earth and Moon now?


	8. Journey to Beryl's Citadel

Journey to Beryl's Citadel

As soon as Neo Queen Serenity realized what she had done to her Endymion her mind came undone. She felt just as much pain and shame that Eve had felt after being seduced by the snake into eating the forbidden fruit. She knew one and all were livid and enraged with her. Nevertheless she didn't have time to feel self-pity. If she was to save Endymion from Beryl's clutches she had to get moving.

Therefore she raced into the nearby forest and dashed as swiftly as she could. Not caring if her snow white dress was being worn to shreds, blood-spattered, or filthy. She didn't even care that her beautiful golden mane was just as much as a mess. The odangos had come completely undone and her long hair was flying every which way. She didn't care at all. Every single one her thoughts were on her dearly loved Endymion.

As she ran swiftly through the woods she called out again and again Endymion's name, desperately looking for some sign of her beloved. It started to rain very hard and soon she was being sucked down into the mud. She tried franticly to pull herself out of the mud, but it wouldn't yield to her efforts. The rain was getting heavier and she was stuck in the middle of a riverbed. The water in the river was rising fast and if she didn't get unstuck quickly she would surely drown.

Just when it looked all lost she felt someone behind her and yanked her free. She passed out before she could see who had saved her life. All she remembered before losing conciseness was someone saying, "It's alright now. You're safe now."

How long was she out she had no idea. The sound of laughter awoke her from her slumber. As she little by little opened her sky blue eyes she found herself at a small cottage with a crackling fire burning brightly nearby. Still not fully awake she rolled right out of the bed and onto the stone floor.

"Oww! That smarts!" she moaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. Taking a good look around she found the cottage was exceptionally cozy and yet it appeared to be vacant. As she looked around the cottage she realized she no-longer could perceive sound the rainwater. Looking outside she saw that the rain had stopped. Peering out of the dusty trapezoid transom she could make out a glimmer of sunlight glistening through the treetops. "Where am I? What is this place?" she wondered aloud.

She then looked down at herself and saw she was in a simple white tunic. Blushing she reached back to the bed and pulled on a white silk bathrobe. As she tied the belt she could perceive sound the same children's laughter. Slowly she approached the door and opened it up. What she saw took her breath away. Outside was a small but beautiful garden with a shallow fish pond. An old woman in pale magenta dress was tending to the garden while three little girls were playing tag.

For some unknown reason the girls and this woman felt familiar. She noticed that all the girls' hair was in the same style. Like her hairstyle. But each of their odangos was different. The eldest girl looked like rabbit ears, the second oldest had two triangle odangos on each side of her head and the youngest was in two heart shaped odangos. She was very surprise to see them. She couldn't put her finger out it but she felt at peace and calm with them.

The oldest girl stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Neo Queen Serenity standing in the doorway. She turned and smiled and called to her sisters. "Enough merriment, my sisters. Looks like our guest is awake! Grandma, look she awake!" called the pinked hair youth.

The woman looked up from her gardening and dusted off her dress. She smiled warmly at the young queen and bowed. "I'm most pleased that you are awake. We feared you would die from being in that cold river for so long. Come warm yourself by the fire and we shall fix you some food."

"I'm afraid, kind lady that I cannot stay. I'm looking for my husband King Endymion. Did he come by here? It's really important that I find him," she said as she wiped her silver tears from her eyes.

"What's the matter, Lady? Why must you find him?" asked the youngest girl in a puzzled tone. She held out a blossom to the queen who gingerly took it from her. It smelled divinely and she felt better. This little girl was sure a cutie.

"Thank you, little girl, for the flower," sighing. She hugged the child tightly and smiled. "Well I must find him for he's in terrible danger. You see I broke a promise I made him. And now if I can't save him he'll be force to marry an evil witch. So as you can see I can't stay very long. I must be going."

"You can't leave! Not yet! You won't be able to save him if you look like that!" exclaimed the lavender haired girl. "First let's get you some new clothes!" And the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Neo Queen Serenity watched in silent amazement as beautiful garments materialized with each snip of the scissors. Almost immediately a gorgeous outfit had been made. The lavender haired girl handed the completed outfit to the young queen and smiled.

"Oh! Thank you! It's beautiful! Thank you!" She dashed back into the cottage and in ten minutes she was dressed in her new outfit. It wasn't as attractive as her princess gown or her queen gown. But it was just her size and she loved the soft green and pink color of it. As she came back out she noticed that the other two girls had laid out a golden embroidery table cloth.

The young queen stared puzzling at the cloth. She walked slowly on the vibrant green grass as she redid her hair. The old woman smiled kindly at Serenity. "You look so much better. See the powers of a nice hot bath? Now if you are to catch up to Endymion you must eat. I'm sure you're very hungry."

"Yes, I'm exceedingly famished. Although I notice you didn't have any food in the cottage. So what are we to eat?"

The young girls smiled slyly at the bemused queen and clapped their hands three times. And in blink of an eye the tastiest food ever cooked magically appeared on the table cloth.

"Wow! I've never seen such wonderful food before!" she exclaimed elatedly as she took a drumstick and began to gnaw at it like a ravenous hound. The little family just laughed gaily at the young sovereign enthusiasm.

Despite the fact that she longed to devour more she knew she had to keep moving. She quickly wiped her face off and was about to leave when the youngest girl stopped her. "Please don't go yet, Lady. If you are to help Endymion you'll need one more thing."

"And what is that child?"

The bubbly young girl just skipped back into the cottage and then came out a moment later with two boots. They looked perfectly ordinary to Neo Queen Serenity. But she knew if something as unadorned as a pair of scissors or a tablecloth could hold such delightful wonders, then these boots were unquestionably more then they appeared to be.

"Take these! They will help you scale the mountain where Beryl's citadel stands," the tiny child said as she gave Neo Queen Serenity the boots.

"Thank you all for your kindness. I won't forget it. You've really helped me," Neo Queen Serenity praised as she put on the boots.

The other two children rolled up the tablecloth and scissors and handed them to the queen as well. "You'll need these too, if you want to save Endymion," the pink haired one informed her kindly as she curtsy. She was such a little lady that much was for sure.

"Thank you. Is there anything else I should know before I tempt such a daring feat?" she asked to the old lady. She just became aware of at that moment that she had ocean blue eyes. So like Endymion. Why did this family feel so familiar to her? She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes, the boots must stay dry at all times. When you get to the top of the citadel there will be someone to be of assistance to you. Be brave, child. And don't ever doubt your love, not even for a moment. And before you go we have one more gift for you. One that should keep up your spirit on your quest," the kindly old woman said as she pulled a beautiful red rose.

Neo Queen Serenity reached out with a trembling hand and took the rose. She hugged the flower close to her bosom and cried. It was after all the symbol of everlasting love. If what her mother had said before was any proof of this flower power it was this. That true love was like a red rose blooming in winter's snow. It was so strong not even the cold could kill it. She had to remember that if she hoped to rescue Endymion from Beryl.

"Thank you! For everything! Well I wish you all the best. Thank you again!" and without further ado she ran as swiftly as a deer through the forest as she went to scale the mountain where Beryl's home sat.


	9. The Citadel

The Citadel

With the warmth of kindness and the alluring scent of her true love filling her up, Neo Queen Serenity began the perilous ascend upon the dark mountain to Beryl's Citadel. When the young queen reached the foot of the rocky mountain she sucked in a breath. It was extraordinarily far above the ground and it looked like there was no normal path to the summit. It was extremely desolate and it looked quite foreboding. Nevertheless if she wished to save Endymion she must scale it.

She tightened the boots and made sure the knapsack with the scissors and tablecloth were strapped on tight. Prior to beginning her ascend she pulled out the rose. She inhaled the divine flower's scent. She then threaded it next to her right odango. Taking a deep breath she placed one foot on the base of the granite mountain and held it. Her foot remained on the base. So the boots worked their magic as she start to climb the mountain. She was halfway up when she notice something. The shadows were beginning to blanket the land, and if they did before she reached the top she would be in terrible trouble. For if she couldn't see she could easily fall, with or without the magical boots. And she knew she wasn't one of the most graceful on the planet.

Her fears were realized when she was almost at the top and the sun was almost set. She couldn't see a small puddle of condensation and she slipped. She grabbed the nearest rock and held on tight. She didn't even dare look down as the boots fell down the cliffside. She just closed her eyes and touched the rose in her hair. Feeling the strength of her husband's love she just kept going. After a few minutes she managed to reach the top. There was a great stonewall blocking her path, but someone threw a rope down to her and pulled her up.

As tired and weak as she was she still found the strength to climb over the wall and fall on the bed of black roses. For a few minutes she lost conscious and didn't feel anybody scoop her up. When she finally regained conscious she found she was in yet another cottage. But this one wasn't nearly as charming or cozy of that little family. There wasn't even a warm fire raging in the fireplace. It was so dark and cold and she was crepe out.

Just then the door opened and a man walked in. He looked maybe nineteen or maybe twenty. He was dressed in a plan black robe which somehow didn't go well with his light blue hair. He went to the table and poured some tea and an apple. He handed both of them to Neo Queen Serenity.

"Here you are. Taking it easy, that was some feat you just preformed. No-one has _ever_ climbed up the mountain before. How did you do it, if I may ask?"

"Magic boots," she replied simply as she sipped her tea. "Thank you for your kindness, it is greatly appreciated."

"You're most welcome, Neo Queen Serenity."

"How do you know my name when I don't even know yours?"

"Who else would scale the mountain to rescue King Endymion? Even those who've been enslaved for generations know of you. We hear Beryl ranting about you all the time. Gossip is the same wherever you live. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted, covered with sweat, and a bit woozy, but otherwise in good health. Now please tell me what news do you've of my husband? And what's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Diamond, and I've been enslaved from the time when I was a boy. My father use to be part of King Adam's court. He was one of his pageboys. I use to sneak cookies from the kitchen, only Endymion knew who was to blame for it. My father on one occasion mocked Beryl just before her banishment. He called her a repulsive aged snake with a black soul and that she by no means would ever be attractive. Well the next day he was dead and I was enslaved. Now I'm her pageboy. When I heard the news that King Endymion had found you it gave me more hope then I had possible. I understand your desire to see your husband's face. Enticement is extremely hard to resist. When I was pinching cookies I had the temptation to do more then that. I didn't want to be a thief, yet it was just too inducement not to pilfer. Therefore I identify with why you did it."

"Thank you for your sympathy. If I can save Endymion I shall set all of Beryl's slaves free. I swear in the name of the Moon that I'll set you free. Now tell me what news do you have of my husband?"

"He's being kept under lock and key in the starlight tower. It's the highest and most secure tower in the citadel. The wedding is the day after tomorrow. We must act quickly if we are to rescue him. Do you have a plan on how to do it?"

"No, I don't, I'm afraid. But I'm sure I'll figure out one. I just need to get close to Beryl and figure out how to stop her," she replied and then reached into the knapsack and pulled out the scissor. "Hmm, Beryl has never been beautiful has she?" she asked surreptitiously.

"No, she's always looked like the wrong end of a horse. Even before she sold her soul for power. She never has been attractive. Might be another reason she hates you, because you're beautiful and she is not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she said coyly as she twirled the enchanted scissors, "I think I can get her to let me near Endymion. Just tell me where she is and I think I've got a golden idea."

At the same time as Neo Queen Serenity was contemplating her plan Beryl was busy in her lab concocting a deadly potion. She was happily humming as she looked at her ancient manuscript of spells.

"Oh, how wonderful it is! Before long I shall be the Queen of the Earth! And then I shall conquer the Moon and bring Queen Serenity to her knees! Oh how I love my job. All I need to do is prepare a little bit of evil so Endymion shall share my desires!"

Out of the blue an evil chortle filled the secret lab and Beryl looked up from her potion. An alluring voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "My dear, sweet Beryl! How is the bride to be?"

"Very well, Master! I'm so glad you could come! Please show yourself so I may greet you properly."

"What form shall I take?"

"The face that which familiar with everyone!"

"You mean like this?"

And a fire cyclone spun around the stone archway. As soon as it had stopped a man dressed in red so dark it was almost black with hair black as night and golden eyes appeared. He may have had no horns, tail, or pitchfork, but there was no denying who he was, the source of all evil on Earth, Satan.

"Oh, Master! You look as devilish as ever. I'm so glad you're here. It would be proper if I wasn't married by anyone other then you! So welcome to my happy home!" she said amorously as she curtsy.

"Yes, Beryl, it's nice to see my favorite apprentice once again. You've grown more beautiful then the last time I saw you. So what are you doing today my little imp?"

"Just a little potion, a drop of evil if you please," she replied eagerly as if waiting for the Satan approval.

"Ah, what a clever little witch you are. Still do be careful, too much evil destroys evil. So be careful. I shall see you at your wedding soon my little witch," Satan informed her with a grin and he disappeared into a fire cyclone for a second time.

Beryl frowned for a moment. How dare he say her to be careful with _her_ potion! And now he was going to be even more handsome then her at her wedding. Still there had to be a way she could be the most beautiful woman ever. Even more beautiful then Aphrodite or that stupid Neo Queen Serenity! Just then she perceived the sound of someone humming. Looking out the window she saw a young girl with a pair of scissor. She watched in silent amazement as she snipped at the air and beautiful clothes appeared. She rushed down the stairs and confronted the young girl.

"YOU!" she barked as she thundered close to the nameless maiden. She couldn't see the maiden face completely seeing how she had a scarf around her face to shield her from the chilly winds. She looked up surprise at Beryl abrupt arrival.

"Yes, Mistress Beryl? How may I be of assistance to you?" she asked quietly to her. She tried to alter her voice some and kept her crescent moon birthmark hidden behind her hair. She couldn't risk Beryl recognizing her.

"Where in hell's name did you acquire those scissors?"

"They're a gift from a friend. I'm afraid they only work for me though. On the other hand, dear, Mistress Beryl, I'd be happy to weave you and Endymion some clothes for your wedding. But I'll have to get his measurements first."

"Very well, I'll shall have my pageboy Diamond escort you to his chambers in one hour. Now I must go and finish my potion. Diamond's shack is at the edge of the grounds. He shall be there to escort you to Endymion. Now get out my sight!"

"As you wish, Mistress Beryl," Neo Queen Serenity replied obediently as she got up. However as she was getting up and leaving Beryl notice something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a flash of gold on her forehead. 

The scarlet haired mischievous sprite glared suspiciously at the girl's fading back, but shrugged it off. She went back to her lab and started a new potion. She glared once out of the window and saw that the unnamed maiden was walking a bit klutzy. She tripped over a rock and fell flat on her face. "Hmm, I wonder?" she muttered as she finished putting together the sleeping brew.

"Well? How did it go?" asked Diamond as Serenity slipped back into the hovel. She lowered her scarf and smiled.

"She took the bait. In one hour we shall see Endymion. Then I can put into action my second plan. But I'm worried, Diamond. I couldn't hear everything but I manage to hear that she is creating a special potion. We must make sure Endymion doesn't take it. So please warn him for me if I don't get the chance."

"I shall, dear, Neo Queen Serenity. Now let's fix that hair of yours. We can't risk you being found out. I'm not my mother who was the palace hairdresser, but I think I can manage to do something halfway decent."

So very reluctantly she let down her hair and allowed Diamond to fix it into a long braid and then coil it into a hair bun. He also smudged up her features and covered her crescent moon up with makeup. She looked into the mirror when he was done and had to admit not even her own mother would recognize her.

But by the time they did see Endymion he was asleep because of the potion, so they could talk. Still Serenity slid him her rose and whispered that she was there. But by now Beryl suspicion was aroused. Still what could some silly little girl do to ruin her plans?

After designing the wedding attire she slipped into the dinning hall where the reception would be held. As the cooks argued over what would be served she slipped the tablecloth on the table and clapped her hands. At that moment Beryl who'd been on her way to check on the preparations for her wedding saw the spread.

"You!" she barked for a second time she gazed at the tablecloth's food. "How did you make all this stuff appear? It's a thousand times better then my incompetent chefs could ever cook. So where did it all come from?" she demanded irritably.

"It came from my tablecloth. It was given me to by my friend, yet I will loan it to you for your wedding. I'm sure it'd be superior then the bits and pieces your cooks can think up."

"Very well, I thank you for bring it. I trust you can produce some outstanding wine to go with it? For a wedding must have the tastiest wine ever. I must go now. My master will be here soon and I must prepare for his arrival. Now go!"

Neo Queen Serenity rolled up the tablecloth and smiled. She followed Beryl to her lab and overheard her talking to Satan. She heard her mummer about making sure the potion wasn't too evil. This gave Serenity an idea. As soon as Beryl was gone she snuck into the lab and created a potion of her own. She disguised it as the wine. With a smile she snuck out of the lab and raced to find Diamond.

Diamond had managed to warn Endymion about the evil potion and he distracted Beryl long enough for him to dump the potion. He of course began to act evil to appear that he had taken the potion. He even started to mock and verbal abuse Neo Queen Serenity. All this did was inflated Beryl's ego and she smiled thinking even if Neo Queen Serenity _had _managed to get inside she was completely helpless in stopping her plans. So she felt that victory was now in her grasp!


	10. The Wedding

The Wedding

As the dawn broke the ebony heavens and extinguished the shiny diamond stars there came a great noise. Beryl's wedding day had arrived and she was elated beyond belief because of it. Finally she would take her rightful place as the Queen of the Earth, then the Moon and finally the whole universe! Oh she was just jumping with joy from all of the rushing emotions.

From all corners of the world, from the darkest caves to the highest mountain top all the world's greatest evil flocked to the citadel to attend Beryl's wedding. It was almost impossible to find seats for the wedding because of how many foul creatures and beast had come. Furthermore the noise they made could easily lead one to become deaf.

All of Beryl's slaves were overworked as they prepared for the wedding. Neo Queen Serenity was also busy. She was putting the finishing touches on Beryl's wedding dress. It was a good thing she had magic scissor because she sucked at needlepoint.

"Even in this snow white gown she still will be ugly," she muttered quietly as she finished the gloves. She made sure to adore them with tiny bits of amethysts and then accented them with diamonds.

Beryl came thundering in the room, her face contorted with rage. "Well? You lazy little girl? Is my gown ready?"

She bowed once and smiled holding out the gown. "It is finished, my Mistress. I've already taken the liberty of getting you something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Oh and what might those be?" she asked cantankerously as she seized the gown from her. Neo Queen Serenity walked over to the table and brought over a box. She opened the box and handed Beryl the contents.

"You're something old is your tiara, which I've been polishing since one in the morning last night. Something new is the dress itself, something borrowed are these earring I borrowed from one of the other slaves. And something blue are the flowers in your bouquet. Do you need any help getting into your dress?"

"No, I do not, silly girl! I want you to go and set up the feast. And make sure the wine is of the finest quality. And make sure you also have a delicious cake is awaiting for us."

"It shall be done, my Mistress. All must be perfect if you are to be crowned Queen of the Earth. By the way you look positively ravishing in that dress. You truly surpass Neo Queen Serenity in beauty."

"Thank you, girl, now if you would please leave me alone!"

Neo Queen Serenity just smiled as she exited the room. She knew she had laid it on a bit too thick. But if lying through her teeth was the only way to make sure Beryl's ego blinded her judgment, then so be it.

By the time Neo Queen Serenity had reached the dinning hall she could only hold her breath. For the foul stench of all the Earth's evil was threaten to overpower her nostrils. Still she had a job to do. She slowly walked over to the long yew table and spread the enchanted tablecloth over it. Then she clapped her hands and watched the monsters starting to engorge themselves on its contents. But before they could dine any further Beryl and Endymion showed up.

"STOP YOU PIGS!" bellowed Beryl has she sat down on her onyx throne. "We must wait for the Master. He must be here before we begin to dine. So mind your manners and wait!"

"Its okay, Beryl, I don't mind! Let's party!" cackled Satan as he materialized on the only vacant chair left. Everyone joined him in a cackle as he raised his empty goblet. "We are too united good and evil today. A most special occasion indeed. As long as there is good there shall be evil. So let us raise our goblet in a toast to the happy couple!"

"Let me fill your drinks. I've concocted the perfect wine for this occasion!" declared Neo Queen Serenity as she produced her potion. Ever so careful she poured the potion into all the monsters and beast cups. When she reached Endymion she slipped him some real wine. She made sure Beryl's cup was filled to the brim with her potion.

"Now let us enjoy our feast!" declared Beryl as she took a hearty sip of the wine.

For a few moments nothing happened and Neo Queen Serenity was worried she hadn't made the potion evil enough. But then all of sudden the merriment was silenced with an explosion as the guest one by one exploded from ingesting the tainted wine.

After all but Beryl and Satan remained she smiled. She watched as Satan disappeared in a cloud of sparks claiming he must've been at the wrong party. She then revealed herself to Beryl.

"You've lost Beryl, too much evil destroys evil. Have a nice trip to hell!"

As Beryl started to quake she rang out in fury "ALL FOR NOTHING! NO!!!!!!!!!!" as she too exploded.

Endymion then ran and embraced his wife and they shared a most passionate kiss. Seeing how their love had been strong enough to overcome so many trials and obstacles they're finally at long last together.

And all of the slaves and people of Earth cheer in elation as Beryl's final defeat. It would be a day in history would never forget.


	11. Happy Reunion

Happy Reunion

Because of Endymion and Serenity bond of love the whole Earth was free from the evil deeds of Beryl. The whole Earth now joined the happy couple in euphoric joy. The slaves and citizens of Elysion that had been terrorized for so long celebrated the most, for they had endure more suffering then the rest of the world. But it was a day of joy that no-one would ever forget. For it was true that love indeed conquered all.

When King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity returned to Elysion to celebrate they're in for a special surprise. For awaiting them in the enchanted garden was the old lady and her three granddaughters that had helped Neo Queen Serenity liberate Endymion. And despite the fact that it had been seven long and agonizing years from the time when he'd last seen her, Endymion embraced his long-lost mother with tears of joy, and Neo Queen Serenity cried her eyes out embracing her daughters.

After the celebrations had ended the happy family took the journey to Neo Queen Serenity's home. Going home felt weird and wonderful to the youthful sovereign. After all the years of pain, joyfulness as well as adventures she had endured, that she knew she had matured much. She wasn't the same little girl who used to look intently at the Earth anymore. Still she was looking forward to seeing her mother and showing her daughters' part of their heritage.

The happy family spent much of the trip playing games and getting to know one another. Neo Queen Serenity was happy to be with her daughters and getting to know her mother-in-law. She was so much like her own mother. She had also been grateful for all Queen Gaia had done for her. She had forgiven her for the heartbreak she had caused when she learned how Queen Gaia saved their children from Beryl's evil. So she really couldn't hold a grudge against.

Queen Serenity was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her daughter's family. She was so nervous that she had become quiet clumsy. She was running around like a chicken with its head cutoff.

"Are you okay, Queen Serenity?" inquired Luna as she handed her a hairbrush.

"I'm just so excited to finally meet my daughter's family. Oh where is that figurine? Oh I should've washed my hair more! Oh what am I gonna do?" she squeaked panicky.

"You look fine, Queen Serenity, you're ravishing as ever. Please calm down. I'm sure everything will be just perfect."

Just then Artemus came dashing in and was panting hard. "They're coming! The caravan just reached the edge of Harmony Bridge. They'll be here in a matter of moments!"

Before a moment had passed the alabaster stone doorway opened. A dark silhouette appeared. Queen Serenity's breathe became still and her heart skipped a beat. Then the candlelight changed and for the first time ever she was looking at her son-in-law. He was very handsome and she never seen kinder eyes. With a huge smile she spread her arms wide and embraced him.

"My dear, son-in-law!" she declared gleefully as she hugged him tightly. "Oh I'm so happy to meet you at last! Welcome to my Kingdom. I do apologize for how I treated you all those years ago! You've been a blessing in disguise for my beloved, daughter. So welcome!"

"It's so nice to meet you too. I do apologize for my behavior last time we met. But I like to make a fresh start. So thank you for your kindness. May I introduce my mother, Queen Gaia?"

It was then Queen Serenity notice a lovely lady dressed in magenta dress. She could see her beautiful soul shining through her ocean blue eyes. "It's so nice to meet you, Queen Serenity. I've been reading your pomes and letters all during the trip. I think you and I've much in common."

"And I'm sure after we spend more time together, Queen Gaia that we'll be the best of friends. Thank you for protecting out granddaughters. And thank you for watching out for my little girl."

"What are mothers for?" as both queens hugged each other.

"Mother?" called a soft voice from the archway.

Turning around Queen Serenity saw a beautiful goddess. Her daughter had turned from a baby into a lovely lady. She was truly a queen now. "Oh, Serenity!" she cried as she embraced her beautiful daughter.

"It's so good to be home, Mother. You've grown even more radiant then I last saw you. Oh, Mommy!" she cried as the two Lunarina hugged each other tightly. Watching quietly from the doorway were three little girls.

"That's our grandmother," whispered Chibiusa to her younger sisters.

"She's beautiful!" whispered Kousagi as she toyed with the hem of her dress.

"Do you think she got any presents for us?" asked Chibi-Chibi as she hugged a stuffed rabbit tightly.

Queen Serenity looked up at their words and smiled. "Hello, Granddaughters. I do have a gift for all of you. Come here," she said as she led them to a nearby table and took two figurines out of a box. It was a tiny polar bear and a miniature princess. And she began to tell her granddaughters the tale of their parents.

As Queen Serenity told her tale Neo Queen Serenity merely smiled. For now a new chapter of the story of her life was being written. But that was a totally different story, a story about a Queen with three adorable granddaughters. But it still ended the same way it had begun. They all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
